Sous la douche
by Mesden
Summary: Une douche banale entre nos deux amants qui tourne en fellation ? Pas grand chose d'anormal. CrissColfer, notez que c'est du M.


**Hello guys !**

**Ça**** fait un petit bout de temps que je suis rentrée dans le fandom de Glee et forcement, c'est Klaine qui a directement capté mon regard (qu'est-ce que je raconte, haha, j'ai commencé à regarder cette série justement POUR eux), l'inspiration n'était pas trop là au début, puis avec CrissColfer qui est à son tour rentré dans ma vie je ne pouvais juste plus contenir mon envie d'écrire quelque chose sur eux. Bon, c'est du CrissColfer, donc du RPF, et si vous êtes pas dans ce trip je vois pas trop pourquoi continuer ? (sauf si comme moi avant de découvrir CrissColfer vous remplacez juste les prénoms par Kurt et Blaine dans votre esprit, haha). Si vous êtes à fond dans le Chillarren et pas CrissColfer-friendly, je vois pas ce que vous foutez là non plus ? **

**Y a vraiment 0 intrigue, c'est juste du PWP sans queue ni tête avec un peu de moment tendre et choupi à la fin. (parce que je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher) Ah et bien sûr, notez que c'est du M, enfin à part une fellation (et masturbation je suppose ?) y a pas grand chose. **

**CrissColfer = Chris Colfer (Kurt) x Darren Criss (Blaine) juste au cas où vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'est. **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

- Il faudrait dire aux filles de ne pas trop forcer sur le gel... Murmura inconsciemment Chris en fronçant les sourcils.

- Hmmm...

Darren ferma doucement les yeux et soupira de bien-être, la sensation des doigts immaculés et fins de son petit-ami entre ses boucles sauvages figurait très certainement dans son top trois de ce dont il ne pourrait jamais se passer.

- Darren, rigola-t-il en repoussant légèrement Darren du bout des doigts - le jeune brun trop pris dans cette douce extase avait reposé son front sur l'épaule bien définie de Chris.

- Hmmm .. ?

- Tu as répétition dans une heure, je te rappelle. Sourit affectueusement Chris avant de diriger le jet d'eau en direction de Darren et laver ses boucles brunes du reste de shampoing.

- ...Hmm... J'nai pas envie d'y aller...

Et juste comme ça, il entoura la taille de son petit-ami de ses bras musclés et reposa son menton sur l'épaule laiteuse de Chris, qui, par pur réflexe, retourna son étreinte. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre suffisamment longtemps pour que Chris pouffe en sentant un petit quelque chose de dur lui taquiner la cuisse.

- Tu ne peux pas être sérieux là, Dare...

Le brun ne prit pas la peine de répondre par les mots - jugeant sûrement qu'il était préférable de commencer à se broyer contre la hanche de son amant, il baissa la tête de sorte que son front se pose contre l'épaule de Chris et renforça sa prise sur les omoplates du plus grand.

- Darren... souffla avec peine Chris, il pouvait sentir son propre sexe se gonfler d'intérêt contre la hanche tannée de Darren, et c'était vraiment pas le moment propice.

- Hnng... Allez Chris, j'suis déjà au point pour le tournage d'toute.

Et c'était vrai, Darren était largement le plus qualifié d'entre eux tous lorsqu'il s'agissait de danser et se défouler en plein plateau, mais c'était tellement, tellement mal de se faire porter pale juste pour se faire du bien et paresser dans leur appartement toute la journée lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas déjà en train de baiser comme des lapins dans toutes les pièces du domicile. Mal, mais si délicieusement bon.

Ça allait contre tous ses principes, mais Chris se permit d'arrêter de penser à leurs obligations respectives le temps d'un instant et baissa son visage à hauteur du cou de Darren. Y plongeant le nez, il soupira de contentement devant le doux parfum de vanille et fraise qui se mélangeait déjà à l'odeur naturelle de son amant et, retrouvant son humeur taquine, commença à le mordiller ici et là sur ses points qu'il savait les plus sensibles.

- Mmm.. je savais bien que tu cernerais vite tes priorités... sourit Darren contre la chevelure châtaine du plus jeune avant de renverser la situation et de le coincer contre un mur, les poignets fermement empoignés et son propre visage enfoui dans le cou immaculé de Chris, langue et dents de sortis pour ravager ce délicieux paradis.

- H-ha-ha, idiot, je te rappelle, oh, que tu ne dois... hm,- pas laisser de suçons.

- Hmm...Seulement si t'es un bon garçon. Rit Darren d'une légère claque taquine contre la cuisse de Chris.

Un bon garçon bien discipliné, ça il l'était à en juger par ses doux gémissements de plaisir suivis de douloureuses pleurnicheries lorsque Darren se décida d'arrêter d'embrasser sa peau sensible et rougie, suppliante pour plus, toujours plus. A la place, le plus âgé trouva refuge contre son torse. S'abaissant le long de son corps pour s'agenouiller dans la baignoire, il releva le regard afin d'attraper celui de Chris, et d'un mouvement habile de la langue commença à marquer la peau qui recouvrait son hanche gauche.

- Ooooh... Dare... Soupira Chris en se relaxant assez pour laisser l'une de ses mains se perdre dans la chevelure brune de son amant. Qu'il tire virulemment dessus, ou bien qu'il caresse doucement ses boucles, la simple présence des doigts de Chris dans ses cheveux était déjà suffisante pour rendre Darren dingue.

D'un dernier baiser contre le futur proéminent suçon qui recouvrerait une partie de la hanche gauche de Chris, Darren dévia ses yeux ambres et obscures de désir vers ce qui l'intéressait vraiment, là, relevé contre le ventre de Chris, d'une si belle forme et couleur, le suppliant pour une caresse, une douceur. Il s'humidifia les lèvres qui étaient tout d'un coup très sèches, et d'un dernier regard en direction de Chris pour s'assurer que ce dernier était ok, se pencha lentement vers son érection rougie et palpitante avant de la prendre fermement en main.

- OhmondieuDarren. Gémit Chris en renforçant de plus belle sa prise sur les boucles de Darren.

Le plus âgé geignit à la délicieuse friction et ferma doucement les yeux. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte, mais avant tout c'était le désir d'apporter du plaisir à Chris qui primait. Amorçant des lents mouvements de va-et-vient le long de la base du sexe de Chris, il approcha ses lèvres de la tête de l'érection du plus jeune avant de prendre son gland en bouche et de gémir lourdement autour de celui-ci.

- Da-Darren... arrête de me taquiner... Balbutia Chris sans pour autant tenter quoique ce soit pour presser Darren. Il adorait que son amant prenne son temps avec lui, que ce ne soit pas juste une fellation dans le but de le faire jouir au plus vite et d'en finir, non, Darren aimait vraiment le prendre en bouche, le toucher, le sentir, et c'était quelque chose qui l'excitait toujours au point de non retour.

Les lèvres de Darren s'étirèrent dans un sourire secret, et il palma un peu plus lentement et distraitement le sexe du plus jeune de sa main droite, sa bouche soudainement immobile autour du gland rougi.

- Dare... qu'est-ce que t'attends … ? Pleurnicha Chris en tentant sans grand succès d'amorcer un mouvement de bassin en direction de la bouche chaude, humide, et tellement accueillante de son amant. Mais rien n'y faisait.

Du haut de son état de désespérance aggravé, Chris ne fit pas tout de suite attention à la main gauche de Darren qui s'était faufilée discrètement entre les cuisses tannées et si délicieusement musclées de ce dernier. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il remarqua des mouvements irréguliers stimulant le bras gauche de Darren qu'il baissa suffisamment le regard pour voir ce qu'il fabriquait. Et oh. Oh. Si il pensait être au bord de la folie, alors là il y était en plein dedans.

- Mon dieu Darren... s'il te plaît, j'en peux plus... Il allait rarement jusqu'à carrément mendier lorsqu'ils baisaient, mais il était juste tellement excité qu'il s'en foutait totalement de où, pourquoi, comment, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était ces délicieuses lèvres pleines autour de son sexe gorgé de sang, au point où il en était il était pratiquement sûr qu'il lui en faudrait peu pour atteindre la jouissance.

Renforçant sa prise sur le sexe de Chris, Darren accentua les mouvements de sa main droite tout en élargissant un peu plus la bouche pour aller au-delà du gland sensible. Il usa de sa langue afin d'apporter la friction nécessaire à faire perdre la tête à son petit-ami, et gémit lourdement lorsqu'il se sentit lui-même approcher un délicieux orgasme, les mouvements de sa main gauche frénétiques autour de sa propre érection.

- Darren, Darren, Darren... oh mon dieu.. geignit Chris en accompagnant la bouche et main droite de Darren de légers mouvements de bassin, forçant juste assez pour que la friction soit entièrement satisfaisante.

Les muscles de son bras gauche de plus en plus douloureux, il se décida d'arrêter de taquiner Chris et le pris complètement en bouche d'une seule traite, son nez plongé contre les subtils poils pubiens recouvrant la base du sexe de son amant. Pendant un certain temps, il ne se contenta que de jouer de sa langue et de ses propres gémissements autour de l'érection rougie de Chris, puis lorsqu'il le sentit se tendre des pieds à la tête, signe qu'il n'était plus très loin de l'orgasme, il ferma les yeux et se prépara à savourer ce qui était en passe de s'enfouir le bas de sa gorge.

- Darren, mon dieu Dare- ahh... !

Darren frissonna en sentant les puissants jets de sperme envahir sa bouche ou bien directement mourir le long de sa gorge et gémit autour de Chris, ce qui n'aida en rien la sur-stimulation que ressentait le plus jeune. Les mouvements de sa main gauche se faisaient de plus en plus frénétiques autour de sa propre érection et il ne fallut que la sensation des fins et longs doigts de Chris s'enfonçant dans ses boucles brunes pour qu'il ne vienne à son tour, maculant sa main et la baignoire de son sperme. Après un couple de secondes caractérisées uniquement par leurs respirations saccadées, il libéra le sexe devenu mou de Chris de ses lèvres, et c'est d'un dernier baiser sur le suçon qu'il avait posé sur la hanche gauche de Chris qu'il se releva à hauteur de visage de son amant. Passant ses bras autour de la taille du plus jeune, il sourit contre sa joue et apprécia ce doux moment de calme à sa juste valeur.

- Je t'aime. Finit-il par murmurer en baladant distraitement ses doigts sur toute la surface laiteuse du dos finement musclé de Chris.

- Je t'aime aussi. Répondit doucement Chris en lui retournant la tendresse.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à qu'ils soient en total contrôle de leurs esprits, puis retournèrent à se laver des preuves de leur amour, Chris jouant de ses doigts sur les boucles de Darren ou bien Darren taquinant le cou sensible de Chris - _et surtout, pas de marques!_-. Une fois qu'ils en eurent définitivement terminé, Darren parti s'avachir seul sur le canapé du salon avec pour seul vêtement une paire de boxer noir qu'il avait piqué à Chris pendant que ce dernier était allé téléphoné à Ryan afin de le prévenir que Darren ne pourrait pas se montrer aux répétitions du jour.

- Tu es conscient qu'il va se demander pourquoi c'est toi qui l'as appelé, et non moi, n'est-ce pas ? Rigola Darren lorsque son petit-ami pénétra dans la pièce, notant tout de même le T-shirt blanc et la paire de boxer de la même couleur -_semi-transparente_, pensa-t-il en ravalant sa salive- que Chris avait enfilé au préalable.

- Il va juste penser que tu as trop bu hier soir et que tu t'es _encore_ trompé d'appartement. Lui sourit simplement Chris en venant s'avachir à ses côtés, entremêlant leurs jambes et reposant sa joue sur le torse nu de Darren, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde pour eux deux, remplie de sens, et d'une certaine manière, ça l'était.

- Hey !

Le plus jeune ferma simplement les yeux sous les plaintes de Darren et se perdit à tracer des formes aléatoires sur le ventre subtilement gonflé de ce dernier, appréciant calmement sa chaleur le temps qu'il le pouvait. Oubliant finalement tout de ses chouineries, Darren gloussa stupidement et passa ses bras autour de Chris pour le relever à hauteur de visage et entremêler leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Il enfouit amoureusement son nez contre le cou de Chris, ce dernier s'assurant rapidement d'un bras contre son dos qu'il ne risquait pas de chavirer du canapé avant de lui retourner la tendresse, un doux sourire toujours plaqué aux lèvres.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

* * *

**Pas grand chose à dire, si ce n'est qu'il n'y a pas assez de CrissColfer fic où ils ne font rien d'autre que se câliner sous une bonne grosse couverture lors d'une froide nuit d'hiver et avec leurs deux corps pour seule source de réchauffement. Hehe. **


End file.
